Belajar Bareng Rikkai
by IsmiHana
Summary: Acara belajar bareng Rikkai yang *sumpah* gaje berat! Bener nih kepingin baca?
1. Chapter 1: Suatu Sabtu yang Cerah

JUDUL: "PLESETAN"  
HASIL CORETAN TANGAN NAN MOLEK (HOEEKK! MO MUNTAH!) MILIKQOE FANFICTION OF "PRINCE OF TENNIS" BY TAKESHI KONOMI JUST ENJOY!

Siang Sabtu yang sedang terik-teriknya, tujuh orang anak dengan warna rambut dan warna kulit yang berbeda sedang mengerjakan tugas dan PR-PR mereka yang naudzubillah banyaknya. Mulai dari Sabang sampe Merauke, masuk semua!

"Payah nich IPA nomor 10, loe jawab apa sich Jackal?" seorang anak berambut pink-merah yang warna rambutnya menyerupai sirup cocopandan melirik tugas temannya yang berkulit hitam.

"Oy! Gga boleh nyontek tau gak?" tiba-tiba seorang yang lain menyahut dari ujung meja dengan muka galak kayak banteng mau nanduk, "Loe amnesia atau apah? Bukannya udah jelas-jelas guru kita tadi ngasih tau kalo ini tugas kerjakan sorang!"

"Gue kan nanya aja, mang ga boleh?" si rambut sirup memprotes dengan bandelnya.

"Sudahlah Bunta... caranya kan sama dengan nomor 2..." Kuwahara Jackal menyabar-nyabarkan Marui Bunta yang udah ngambil kuda-kuda - siap debat kandidat versus Sanada Genichirou (hah?).

"Arigato, Jackal! Tolong ambilin guwe tuh melon potong!"

Siang terik itu, sekumpulan anak-anak tersebut, yang lebih kita sapa akrab dengan nama "Anggota Tim Reguler Rikkaidai" menghabiskan berlembar-lembar soal yang bikin puyeng.

Tiba-tiba...

"SENPAIIIII! BUKAA PINTUUUU! CEPAAATTT, CEPAAATTT!"

"Wuah, ngagetin banget sih!" keluh Niou Masaharu yang kertas jawabannya kecoret tangannya sendiri, buah dari teriakan orang di luar, "Sapa tuh orang ngagetin banget?!"

"Kayaknya, itu kouhainya kita deh." sahut Yanagi Renji yang udah berhenti mencatat.

"Siapa? Urayama Shiita?"

"Itu kan..."

"SENPAIIIIIII!"

"Akaya-kun!"

Para senpai meloncat ke pintu depan dan menemukan si satu-satunya kouhai dari anggota regular tim tenis dengan muka pucat sepucat-pucatnya warna pucat yang menunjukkan kepucatan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yanagi.

"Tadi dikejar anjing, hehehe..." kata Kirihara Akaya sambil nyengir, "Syerem buanggets chiihh..." (wow, alaynya...)

"Cih. Dasar WAKAME!"

BUAK! Satu tinjuan melayang dari Bloodshot Akaya ke bahu Niou yang kini meringis-ringis.

"Woles Kirihara, woles. Keep woles and stay high."

"Dapat dari mana tuh kalimat?!" gerutu Kirihara sebal.

"Wahaha... guwe dapat dari jaketnya Yukimura kemaren. Kan Yukimura-buchou?" Niou melongok pada seorang cewek - koreksi, cowok yang hanya senyum-senyum di belakang.

"Guguknya gimana?" tanya Yagyuu.

Mereka kini bisa melihat Kaido Kaoru dari Seishun Gakuen sedang mengajak seekor anjing pudel bermain.

"Nggak kebayang ya."

"Ini bisa jadi data yang menarik."

"Ngapain dia malah ngajak-ngajak anjing itu main?"

Kaido tiba-tiba menyadari keberadaan anak-anak Rikkai dan langsung ngabur-ngacir-minggat, setelah sebelumnya sempat mempelototi mereka.

"Gue mau nelpon Sadaharu. Minjam telepon ya Yukimura." kata Yanagi.

"Lho? Ga bawa hape ya?"

"Hape gue low bat, hiks hiks..."

Kebayang nggak sih Yanagi Renji dari Rikkai nangis?

"Oho, jangan nangis dong... cup-cup-cup, ntar gue pinjamin charger deeehh..." Yukimura menenangkan, "Lagian telepon rumah gue udah dijual."

"Kenapa?"

"Buat nutup utang Mama gue sama tukang bubur."

GEEERRRRR! Yang lain langsung ngakak. Yukimura langsung memperlihatkan muka tersadisnya yang pernah ada, membuat acara ngakak bareng Rikkai berhenti. *One fact, Sanada, Yagyuu, Jackal dan Yanagi ga ikutan ketawa bareng*.

"Udah, udah, masuk yuk!"

"Eniwei baswei (maksudnya anyway busway), kok Kirihara-kun bisa nyasar sini?" tanya Niou.

"Iya, nyampe ke rumahnya Yukimura nih. Ada apaan ya?" tanya Marui.

"Ntoh Yanagi-senpai ngajakin gua ke rumah Mura-buchou. Ya udah, gua turutin ajah. Mumpung lagi kurang kerjaan di rumah." si kouhai yang udah normal daritadi menuturkan.

"Waaaahh... Yanagi co cuit..."

"Alay banget sih. Lagian apaan co cuit ngundang orang datang ke rumah buat belajar bareng?"

BRAK! Kirihara jatuh.

"A, aku balik dulu senpai, byeee...!"

"Eh, bagus buanget tuh usulnya Yanagi! Ayo Aka-chan, masuk!" ujar Yukimura semangat, "Mau nemenin kami belajar, kan?"

"Ha? Nemenin?"

"Iya, biar dia ngibur kita dikit. Kita belajar, dia jadi Topeng Monyet kek, Stand Up Comedy kek, Lawakan kek..."

"G, gaa! OGGAH!" seru Kirihara dengan muka ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Udah, udah, gapape, masuk aja. Nggak kita suruh jadi Pelawak Dadakan kok..." Yanagi menenangkan si kouhai satu-satunya yang kini berada di situ. Walhasil, semua masuk ke rumah Yukimura dan para senpai melanjutkan belajar mereka.

tO bE cONTINUED~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Akhirnya Belajar Bersama

JUDUL: PLESETAN 2

CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA: ANAK-ANAK RIKKAI LAGI ADA BELAJAR DI RUMAH YUKIMURA SAMPAI SEORANG KOUHAI YANG TAK LAIN DAN TAK BUKAN DAN TAK MUNGKIN ADALAH KIRIHARA AKAYA...

#########

"Oke, sekarang PR PKn!" ujar Yagyuu, "Udah baca tentang Sistem Parlementer di Indonesia belum?" (kok jadi ke Indonesia yach? Udah deh, gpp... asal Konomi-sensei ga marah aja, hehe...)

"Oho! Yang ada senatnya tuh ya?" kata Jackal, "Udah baca kok."

"Kalo gitu, jawab langsung lah PRnya. Udah jawab, kan?"

Niou tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan anak-anak, "Oi, senat tuh kan; 'Hai, dah senat dah kamek nih. Bepeluh-peluh, be'senat-senat lari keliling lapangan'..."

"ITU PENAATT!" semua langsung menjitaknya. Tak terkecuali Kirihara Akaya. "TARUNDORU!"

"PENAT tuh kan PENAT mobil tuh..."

Semua m'langa. Huh? Apaan PENAT mobil? Mobil PENAT ya?

"Yang ada nomor KB blahblahblahnyaa..."

"Itu PLAT!"h

"Jaoh, jaoh!"

"Lho, kok setau guwa namanya PELAT mobil, ya?"

"HADUHH! CAPEK, DEHH!"

"Ehh, PELAT tuh kan sama dengan capek?" Marui menyela iseng.

"Itu PENAT!"

Yah, ngulang lagi. Gga seru amat.

"PELAT itu kan laut kecil antara dua pulau, ya? Biasanya aku denger ada PELAT KARIMATA, PELAT SUNDA..."

"ITU SELAT, DODOLL!"

Kena deh keningnya, ditepuk sama yang lain-lain.

"Selat itu kan, pas ada Sistem Parlemen di Indonesia..."

"ITU SENAT!" PLAK! "JANGAN NGULANG LAGI!" PLAK!

"Aduhh, iya, maaf deh. Tapi yang dipukul kok kamu sendiri?"

"Ada nyamuk." ujar Sanada bete.

"Gitu ya? Ehehehe..."

"Oh iya. Air galon habis ya?" Jackal celingak-celinguk memperhatikan dispenser yang galonnya kosong melompong.

"PINTER! Kawan-kawan, galon tuh yang warna-warni, bisa terbang dan biasanya digemari anak-a..."

"ITU BALON!" Niou kena lempar sandal rumahan.

"Balikin! Sandal gue!" teriak Yanagi marah. Dia sukses mendapatkan sandal kesayangannya setelah menabok Niou keras-keras.

"BALON itu sih, setau saiia tempat yang melayani pencucian rambut, kerimbat, dan..."

PLAK! "ITU SALON!" Yagyuu menderita di tempat.

"Salon itu sih, salon legislatif alias sa..."

Kini Kirihara yang kena lempar penghapus, "ITU CALON!"

"Omong-omong, hari ini hari apa ya?" tanya Yagyuu dengan pulpen birunya yang bersiap mengisi kolom nama hari manakala ada anak yang menyebutkan nama hari itu.

"Hari ini hari... Rabu kayaknya."

"Apa? BABU, ya?"

Niou langsung kena jitak, "RABU!"

"Kalo ngomong yang bener dong!"

"Oi! Guwe udah ngomong bener-bener... situ buta ya?!"

"Kok jadi buta?! Pekak kali yeee...!"

"Oooooo! Ooooo!"

"OOOOOO!" pekikan Sanada yang paling kenceng, membuat semua hadirin tuli sekejapan mata.

"Udah, udah! Kita nih nggak jadi ngerjain PR PKn, lho! Air galon abis, mending kalian minum jus di meja! Hari ini hari Sabtu! Bukan hari Rabu! Situ pikun semua ya?!" Yukimura marah-marah.

Semua cuma bisa diem-dieman sambil ngerjain PR mereka. Kirihara lalu disuruh bantuin mereka ini-itu (Niou: Cucok! Mentang-mentang dia ga da kerjaan!), ngrautin pensil Niou, nyuguhin jus, bikin kopi khusus buat Sanada (anteng lu minum kopi, Genchan?), terus ngediktein jawaban PR PKn para senpai yang emang panjangnya dari Sabang sampai Merauke, dari Miangas sampai Pulau Rote.

(Kirihara: Wuoh, emang gue nich orang penting ya?

Niou: Pinter lu, Kirihara-kun! Tumben! OB tuh orang penting tauuu...

Kirihara: Grrr... *berubah jadi devil mode*

Niou: Yeahgyuu, tolongin guaaaaaaa!)

"Senpai." panggil Kirihara bosan. Kerjaannya abis. Senpai-senpainya yang lagi ngerjain PR Matematika (tinggal nanya rumus ama Yagyuu, wakakakak~) cuma ngeluarin suara "Ngg?" bebarengan, sambil tetep fokus pada PR itungan mereka.

"Senpaaiiii..." Kirihara makin membesarkan suaranya. Yanagi merasa ada yang enggak beres dengan kouhainya yang lagi mojok. Apalagi ia mendengar bunyi-bunyian aneh.

"SENPAIII!"

"TARUNDORU!"

"BAKA, PURI~!"

"AHEEEMMMM...!"

"DIAAAAMMM!" bentak Yukimura dengan sadis dan galaknya.

"Apa, Akaya?" tanya Yanagi.

"Laparrr... Yanagi-senpai..." sahut Kirihara malu-malu.

"YAAAAAHHH!" semua senpainya GUBRAK.

"Ya udah, break dulu yuk. Gimana kalau kita makan camilan aja?" usul Yukimura. Semua setuju, terutama Marui yang nggak pernah loyo jika ada event yang berkaitan dengan makanan.

Maka anggota regular Rikkai kini mengudap frozen yoghurt dan keripik kentang pedas, dengan tambahan sebungkus coklat besar yang dengan TERPAKSA Marui sumbangkan untuk dimakan khalayak ramai. Kirihara makan secemot-cemotnya, sementara senpainya terutama Genichirou Sanada makan pelan-pelan kayak kukang jalan. Pengecualian tentu kita sandangkan pada si rambut pink-merah kayak air sirup dan si ubanan.

"Frozen yoghurtnya enak. Beli ya?" tanya Marui ke alamat Yukimura.

"Buat sendiri kok." sahut si buchou enteng.

"Bisaa? Gimana caranya?!"

"Gini ya, anak-anak... Ehm," dosen Yukimura berdiri mempresentasikan cara dia membuat frozen yoghurt yang kata murid-muridnya uenaak tenaaaan.

"Beli yoghurt yang udah jadi, lalu bekuin di freezer. Tadaaaa! Frozen yoghurtnya jadi!"

Yang lainnya langsung GUBRAK. Yaaah... same jak tak iye!

"Tak can euy!" keluh Marui, "Situ tetep aja beli khan?"

"Tapi bikin frozen yoghurtnya kan sendiri, kagak beli frozen yoghurt yang udah jadi." sela Yukimura membela diri. Yang lain ngubrak lagi. Ya sudahlah...

"Ngomong-ngomong, keripik kentangnya ini beli di mana? Gue mesen boleh gga?" tanya Jackal sambil menunjukkan bungkus keripik yang bertuliskan 'KERIPIK SETAN'.

"Ouh, boleh-boleh, Papa gue distributornya koook..." sahut Yukimura senang, "Mo pesen level berapa? 3? 5? 10?"

"Hmm... pesen level 5 ajah deh..."

"Aku level 10 ya Mura-buchou! 2 bungkus!" seru Kirihara yang kayaknya semangat banget makan Keripik Setan. Emang nambah stamina Devil Akaya-nya, kan?

"Oke, oke..."

"Harganya berapa Mura?"

"Yang level 3 itu 300.000, kalau level 5 ya 500.000, kalo level sepuluh 1.000.000." sahut Yukimura enteng.

"WHAT THE...?!" yang lain shock mendengarnya. Apalagi si Kirihara Akaya.

"KoQ bisa sich Buchou?!"

"Soalnya, keripik kentang yang diimpor dari Indonesia langka dah!"

WHAT THE...?!

"Kenapa bisa?!"

"Soalnya keripik kentang yang berbungkus-bungkus dan beragam levelnya itu dipesan dan dimakan anak-anak kelas 8A semua, temennya si author... Makanya langka dan mahal..."

OWARI!


End file.
